


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 16: The Girl With The Hidden Blade

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 16: The Girl With The Hidden Blade

TORI’S POV  
The rain poured hard on top of me and my younger brother Kirā as the two of us were pinned by Abstergo security forces. The Brotherhood had gotten word that the Templars had just retrieved a Piece of Eden, a powerful weapon from a civilization long since dead but whose technology is light years ahead of ours, and we were sent to steal it from them. “Just like Dubai all over again right?” I asked as I peaked up and threw two kunai at some of the soldiers. “No…” Kirā remarked as he popped up and shot the last two guards with his assault rifle “the way I remembered it, there were about twenty more bad guys in Dubai, and it was your fault we got spotted!” “Oh so you’re admitting that you're the reason we were just getting shot at?” He stood there for a moment and dropped his gun on the ground creating two handguns with his quirk “got me there sis.” Kirā’s quirk is called gunsmith, he can create any firearm that he knows of out of thin air, the more complicated the gun the more time and focus it requires to make it. We stood just outside the helicopter platform as all the Templar’s security were dealt with. “So we’re just waiting on our inside man?” Kirā asked as I nodded to him. A door to the inside of the facility swung open as a man with a lab coat and glasses came rushing out. “Do you have it?” I asked and the scientists nodded pulling out a small glowing golden orb from his pocket “we must leave now! You’ve already got them stirred up and now they’re searching the whole facility! It won’t be long before they find out someone took this!” “The Apple of Eden! Finally, back in the hands of the Assassins.” Kirā took the Apple from the scientist and held it in his hand “good...that’s one less loose end.” And suddenly he extended his hidden blade and sliced me across my face over my right eye. I fell back as he took his pistol out and shot the scientist in the head, killing him. “K-Kirā...what are you-“ “well I knew the Templars wouldn’t have taken me at face value if I’d simply asked to join them...but once they learned I killed a mole in their mists and prevented the brotherhood from retrieving this? They won’t just let me in...they’ll welcome me with open arms.” “B-but why...we’re your family...how could you betray your own flesh and blood!?” “How could I? How could the Brotherhood betray me!?” He came towards me as I crawled back right to the edge of the platform, my hand covering up my now wounded eye, and Kirā put his foot up against my chest. “I was sick and tired of you and Shokku being seen as the favorites all the time! Then the Brotherhood had the audacity to send me on a suicide mission?” “What?” “Oh, you didn’t know?” Kirā started to laugh as he pushed me closer to the edge “looks like I wasn’t the only one they lied to...but that doesn’t matter now, you’ll be too dead to be angry.” “Kirā don’t! I’m your sister!” “Not anymore...goodbye Tori. For what it’s worth...I hope they remember you…” he smiled as he pushed me off the edge of the platform sending me falling into the jungle below the Abstergo facility. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion and I saw Kirā turn and walk out of view as I felt my body hit the ground.

AIZAWA’S POV  
“KIRĀ!” I heard Tori scream from the other room and I rushed over to her on the couch. I rushed over to see her awake and breathing heavily as she covered the eye with her scar. “Hey Tori, it's okay, you’re safe.” I kneeled next to her trying to calm her down and she quickly started feeling her face where her mask usually was. “M-my mask! Where’s my mask!” She started to panic, covering her face with her elbow and frantically searching around. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out her mask and she desperately reached for it, throwing it over her head and around the lower half of her face the second she got it as her breathing calmed down. “I don’t understand why you want it, I already saw your face.” “It’s not just about hiding my face...it’s about-“ “hiding your scar?” I interrupted her and she froze and stared at me “Tori...I know how you-“ “don’t!” Her tone suddenly became harsher and I could see the anger in her eyes “don’t say it! Don’t you dare say it! You may be my teacher but you do not know me, and you certainly do not know how I feel!” She turned back around and stood in the middle of the room and I now noticed that there were scars all over her arms, not from the vigilante, these were old scars. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but she shoved it away and I stood in silence for a moment before I spoke “you went through something horrible right? And because of that you felt a pain that is worse than any wound. So to keep yourself from feeling that pain again you shut yourself off from everyone around you. Am I right?” She just stood there in silence not bothering to answer me “Tori I know exactly what you’re going through because I went through something similar…” my mind started replaying that day, the day I lost one of my closest friends to a villain, back when I was a student at UA, it had been so long since I thought about it. I pushed those memories back down and snapped back to reality “and just like you I shut the entire world out because I was afraid of getting hurt like that again. But let me tell you from first hand experience that it doesn’t make your pain go away, it only makes it worse.” She scoffed and started walking towards the window that led to the fire escape “if I wanted a sermon I’d go to church…” she opened the window and climbed up to the roof, slamming the window behind her. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen. “What the hell am I gonna do about that one Oboro?” I said to myself as I looked out the Window into the city beyond.

TORI’S POV  
I sat on the end of the roof, trying to get my mind off everything that happened earlier today. The cool night air blew through my hair and my knees were tucked into my chest as I stared out into the still busy city, all lit up brighter than a christmas tree. _“I was a real jerk. I shouldn’t have yelled at Aizawa like that…” _suddenly I felt something rub against my leg and I looked down to see a black cat with little white whiskers nuzzling against me. I chuckled slightly and started petting it “hey there little guy...you came to cheer me up?” “Sushi does have that effect on people.” I looked back to see Aizawa standing on the roof near the fire escape holding two plates in his hands. “I brought you dinner, I only had some leftover pizza so it’s not much.” He walked over to me and set one plate next to me and sat down with his taking a bite out of his food. “Thank you...and...I’m sorry for snapping at you like that.” “It’s fine, like you said I don’t know what you’ve been through.” I looked back down to the cat, who’s name was apparently Sushi, and continued to pet him as I smiled beneath my mask. “So I guess you didn’t completely shut out the world.” Aizawa chuckled as he took another bite of his pizza. “what can I say, cats are my weakness.” I joked and Aizawa let out a small laugh. It’s funny, I’ve only ever seen the teacher side of him, the one who was ruthless to his students and didn’t feel anything but this version of him...it was almost a completely different person. I think I like this Aizawa much more than the UA teacher, this one’s...sweet. I slowly took off my mask and grabbed the plate from off the ground, taking a bite of the reheated pizza. Sushi, meanwhile, jumped onto my lap and started snuggling against my stomach, Aizawa chuckled as he apologized “sorry, he loves the attention.” This time I was the one who laughed and I saw Aizawa smile out of the corner of my eye as he looked back into the lit up city scape that stood before us.__

__THIRD PERSON POV  
“I don’t know anything!” A bloody hooded figure screamed as he was tied to a chair in front of a boy with bright red hair who wore pure black robes with a hood. “Well I’m sorry if I don’t believe you. You are an assassin after all.” The boy twisted the blade he had in the hooded man and he screamed in agony. “Kirā, enough.” A man shrouded in shadows in a suit called out. “If he knew where the assassins were hiding he would’ve told us by now. One of our offices was just attacked and one of my officers kidnapped, we need to shift our priorities.” Kirā turned back to the hooded figure and asked “do you know the location of Desmond Miles?” The hooded man coughed and replied “no!” And Kirā stood up, creating a small handgun with his quirk, and shot the hooded figure in the head. The man in the shadows applauded “very good...as long as subject 13 is hidden from their view we still have the advantage. Send the body up the river, the assassins should be able to recover their fallen alley with ease.” The man left the room as Kirā looked back at the murdered assassin and smiled “an eye for an eye big brother…”_ _

__END OF CHAPTER 16_ _


End file.
